


The Hobbit's Hot Chocolate

by BreezeBubble



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezeBubble/pseuds/BreezeBubble
Summary: One day, on a cold winter night, Frodo had a sudden craving for a Shire winter special, a delicious of beverage called Hot Chocolate!  But apparently and surprisingly, the dwarves have never had or heard of anything like Hot Chocolate before. Bilbo and Frodo decided to solve this big problem!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	The Hobbit's Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amlovabledeathmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I planned this to have so much more illustrations, but school got frustrating and went ahead and gave me millions of new assignments. So annoying! 
> 
> This gift is short and this is my first time writing any sort of fanfic (plus English is not my first language), but I hope you'll like it!

A long time ago, in the spectacular mountain kingdom of the dwarrow known as Erebor, there lived a kind and curious little hobbit named Frodo Baggins.

Little Frodo lived happily in Erebor with his stubborn and fussy uncle, Bilbo Baggins. They also lived there with the many dwarves his uncle Uncle Bilbo went adventuring with. Those dwarves are called Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin.

His uncle Bilbo was also married to one of those dwarrow, the one named Thorin Oakenshield; son of Thrain, son of Thror, the king under the mountain, the lord of silver fountains, the king of Erebor himself! That makes Frodo a prince, does it not?

One day, on a cold winter night, Frodo had a sudden craving for a Shire winter special, a delicious of beverage called Hot Chocolate!

But apparently and surprisingly, the dwarves had never had or heard of anything like Hot Chocolate. This odd bit of information truly surprised the two hobbits.

Bilbo and Frodo assured the dwarrow that after they’d tasted Hot Chocolate, they’d be obsessed and crave them constantly.

So the next day, Bilbo and Frodo went hand in hand to Dale to buy the best ingredients for the most perfect Hot Chocolate any hobbit or dwarf shall ever dream of tasting.

Of course, the royal guards had to stay by their side, as uncle Thorin always commanded.

They prepared the drink while the dwarves waited impatiently in the royal dining room.

Even Thorin couldn’t silence their increased chatter, speculating what an odd thing called Hot Chocolate would taste like.

At long last, the time had come to experience hot chocolate. Murmurs of anticipation echoed throughout the royal dining room as the hobbits served the elusive beverage on the table.

One sip…

One gulp…

Two gulps…

“DURIN’S BEARD!” the thirteen dwarrow shouted. Their cheers of joy and surprise filled the room. They had never tasted anything this delicious, this wonderful, this scrumptious, this extraordinary before!

They all went in for seconds! And thirds! And fourths! They seemed to never get bored of the sweet and warm delicacy.

The night ended with some of them sleeping with full bellies and some even stayed up to listen to uncle Bilbo’s fascinating story of how hot chocolate came to be!

Overall, it was a fantastic thing for Frodo to witness the dwarves’ first experience with Hot Chocolate. He slept happily, knowing that in the future winters in Erebor, his belly will be never be empty of warmth and sweetness.

Of course, dwarrow stomachs are not as strong as hobbits, so… do not drink too much Hot Chocolate. Or else you’d face the struggle the dwarves went through after that long night of drinking Hot Chocolate. But that’s a story for another day!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your gift! Happy Christmas!


End file.
